


Surprise, Baby! or Surprise Baby! The Comma is Very Important.

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Series: Beacon Hills Omegaverse or Derek Hale Is The Moodiest Omega to Ever Mood [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Comeplay, Cravings, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Licking, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Derek Hale, Peter is a Diva, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Scenting, Unplanned Pregnancy, protective Alpha Stiles, so much licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Stiles hates to say it but if five pregnancy tests are telling you you inadvertently knocked up your Omega werewolf, they're probably right.This will update sporadically as and when the mood hits LOL. Each chapter is a standalone snapshot.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Beacon Hills Omegaverse or Derek Hale Is The Moodiest Omega to Ever Mood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708441
Comments: 55
Kudos: 513





	1. Baby? What Baby?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fill for two of the prompts I got after the last part of the series. Some people wanted Stiles' article on Beacon Hills and some wanted some Derek and/or Peter Mpreg, so I decided to combine both :DDDD Each chapter will begin with an excerpt from Stiles' article and we find out what it would be like if Derek and Peter just so happened to be pregnant at the same time *cackles*

_Beacon Hills - Small Town Charm in Northern California_  
_Stiles Stilinski_

_There’s something a little supernatural about Beacon Hills. Originally a farmstead settled by a family from England that can trace their ancestry back to Pre-Roman times, the town retains that bucolic charm so often seen in art and literature. Rolling fields, orchards abundant with fruit and Victorian farmhouses form the outer suburbs, all surrounded by the Beacon Hills Preserve, well known for being the place where Northern California’s first wolf reintroduction program and a haven for artists and people who like a quieter pace of life._

_When you drive through the farmland into town, you are struck by the friendliness of the people who live there. My first stop was the Full Moon Pub and Inn, a Beacon Hill’s institution run by a partnership made up of Erica reyes, her mate Vernon Boyd III and Danny Mahealani. Danny’s mate, Jackson Whittemore, is the PA of Talia Hale. The Democratic Senator is better known for her presence in DC, making her voice heard on such diverse topics as her campaign for Omega Rights, working to ensure Universal Healthcare and Environmental Protection. Her presence in the town itself is sporadic due to her work, but she is spoken of with fondness and respect and it is largely due to her efforts that beacon Hills has managed to resist all attempts to develop it into a faceless, bland gated community for rich people who barely know who works or lives around them._

_Erica and Boyd are young, ambitious and driven to give their guests the best possible experience. The Inn belonged to Boyd’s parents before they decided to retire and start travelling around the US in their retirement, and he brought in Danny and Jackson as partners. He runs the kitchen and shows a deft touch with a menu that boasts the best produce that Beacon has to offer. Everything is locally produced from the beef that makes some of the best steaks I have ever eaten, to the pastries served at breakfast that are as light as air and enough to make a grown man weep at their deliciousness. Boyd learned everything from his mother and grandmother, both formidable ladies who ran their kitchen like a well oiled machine. Now he serves locals and tourists alike, and the reviews he receives are deservedly glowing._

_Erica’s touch is seen in the simple, tasteful decor. She was the one to decide that the Inn needed a facelift and gutted the place, trading in chintz for clean lines and muted forest colours that are perfectly complemented by artwork that comes from people in the town and gives each room individuality. The bathrooms have also been updated, and yet retain their turn of the century fixtures and glossy tiles. The complimentary toiletries are all hand made by a local organic cosmetic company and smell like the pine forests and meadows that surround the town._

_Danny runs the front desk along with Erica, and he is responsible for keeping the Inn rooted firmly in the 21st century as far as technology is concerned. The free Wifi is speedy and reliable, although there is so much to do that you’ll be spending little time staying in. He is also an excellent source of what to do and where to go and will gladly point you to a small fruit farm that does pick-your-own or recommend an artist’s gallery where you’ll be able to pick up a one of a kind souvenir._

_So, whatever you do, make sure that when you come to Beacon Hills the Full Moon Inn is your first and only stop for accommodation and food that will make you want to stay forever._

-

Stiles was jolted out of a deep sleep by Derek rolling out of bed and bolting for the bathroom. He frowned, rubbing still blurry eyes as he listened to Derek vomiting noisily and then struggled into a sitting position.

‘Babe?’ He peered in the direction of their ensuite. ‘Derek? Are you okay?’

‘Fuck you.’ Derek muttered from where he was obviously still buried in the toilet bowl. ‘I think you poisoned me, you complete asshole.’

Stiles’ frown deepened. He’d learned in the eighteen months he’d been mated to and living with his sourwolf, Derek had a cast iron digestive system. He ate eye watering amounts of chilli, wolfed down (ahem) unfeasible quantities of red meat and had even occasionally been caught snacking from the garbage in the run-up to full moon, without even having the decency to look ashamed of himself. Post full moon, he’d turn back up after running with tufts of small mammal fur between his teeth and rabbit on his breath. One thing Derek Hale didn’t get was food poisoning.

He stumbled out of bed and walked to the doorway, seeing Derek sprawled next to the toilet. He was pale and sweaty and Stiles came over to rest the back of his hand against Derek’s forehead, wincing at his burning hot skin.

‘I think you’re sick.’ he said and Derek growled at him.

‘Last time I let you make dinner.’ He ran a hand over his face and his eyes flickered gold and green by turns. ‘Christ, I feel like shit.’

Stiles, never one to turn down an opportunity to panic, felt his stomach turn over.

‘Stay there.’ He got up. ‘I’ll call Deaton.’ He dashed for his phone and then came back, making a face when Derek started retching over the toilet bowl again. ‘This is not good.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ Derek managed to grab the flush and pull, then started trying to get up. Stiles wedged the phone between his head and shoulder and grabbed him under the armpits, hauling him up. Sometimes his Alpha strength was handy, even if it wasn’t a patch on Derek’s werewolf muscles.

‘Bed.’ he grumbled after he’d wet a washcloth and cleaned his mate off. Derek swiped at him half-heartedly but he did as he was told, folding himself back into the covers and disappearing from view, growling unhappily.

Stiles waited as the phone rang for what seemed like forever, going to grab a glass of cool water and a can of soda. He poured it out and stirred a teaspoon of sugar into it to get rid of the bubbles and then took it back in as Deaton finally answered the phone.

‘Hey Doc.’ He held out the glass and hissed at Derek. A clawed hand came out and took the glass and then retreated back under the covers, the growling turning into a gurgle as Derek drank the flat soda.

‘Stiles.’ Deaton was as unflappable as ever. ‘To what do I owe this dubious honour?’

‘I think we have a problem.’ Stiles eyed the comforter warily as the growling started back up again and the hand came out to deposit the empty glass on the nightstand.

Half an hour later, he regretted calling Deaton more than he’d ever regretted anything in his entire life.

‘No.’ Derek was now completely wolfed out, claws digging into the pillow he had cuddled to his chest. ‘I’m on the pill.’

‘I know.’ Stiles wrung his hands and edged away when Derek bared his fangs at him. ‘But sometimes it doesn’t work.’

‘It worked.’ Derek threw himself back onto the bed rather dramatically, but Stiles knew that drama was a Hale staple and ignored it. ‘This is something else.’

'We should at least entertain the possibility.' he said and then made a face when he got a snort. 

‘Fine.’ Derek glared at him. ‘Prove it!’

‘You’re damn right it will.’ Stiles was already throwing on clothes with no regard to colour or appropriacy. ‘I’m going to go down to the goddamn drugstore and get a test.’

‘Get more than one!’ Derek yelled after him. ‘For science! This is all your fault! You and your endless fountain of come!!!’

‘For science.’ Stiles muttered darkly as he stormed down the stairs of their building. He got to the middle landing just as Erica was coming up, several grocery bags swinging from her arms.

‘Hey.’ She gave him a sunny smile, which quickly changed into a look of concern. ‘Stiles, is something wrong?’

‘I may have fucked up a little bit.’ Stiles glanced back up the stairs. ‘Um...so Derek threw up and then I called Deaton and _Derekmaybepregnant_.’ The last words came out is a rush but it was enough to make Erica’s eyes flash gold and a delighted smile bloom on her face.

‘Oh my God…’ She started squealing and Stiles frantically shushed her.

‘It’s not confirmed so please don’t say anything yet.’ he pleaded. ‘I’m going to get tests right now.’

‘Where’s Derek?’ Erica asked and then a wicked smile crossed her face. ‘Let me guess, he’s growling up a storm and threatening to bite your cock off.’

‘Oh God.’ Stiles blanched. ‘Is that a thing?’

‘It’s Derek.’ Erica chuckled, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. ‘Anything is possible.’

Stiles left her cackling as she made her way to the apartment she shared with Boyd. The nearest drugstore was only a couple of clocks away so he walked, ignoring the looks he was getting as he muttered to himself the whole way there.

Derek wasn’t wrong. Stiles did come a large amount. Thankfully Derek was all kinds of werewolf gross and loved it. He was happiest when Stiles fucked him full or came on him and Stiles would be lying if the sight of a happy Derek with a face full of his come wasn’t the most beguiling sight he’d ever beheld. He’d gotten more and more into it too, his Alpha side coming out when he pulled out and watched it dribble a thick white trail down the insides of Derek’s muscular thighs, matting his thick pubic hair and making his skin shiny.

He was still a little dazed as he wandered the aisles of the drugstore, finally finding the pregnancy tests. He scanned a few before grabbing five and going to the cash desk. The young shop assistant gave him a knowing grin and Stiles blushed.

The return walk was when he started to think about what would happen if it came out positive. He and Derek were happily mated, both of them working in jobs they loved and with friends and family in abundance.

Maybe a baby wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Stiles let himself daydream, thinking about a round faced little cherub. It would have dark hair and he hoped it would get Derek’s mesmerising green eyes. It would smell good too, that clean soft baby smell that would make his inner Alpha preen and be driven to protect. That then led to images of Derek, his flat stomach stretched out of shape as it grew to accommodate their baby and that was when it turned dirty in his head.

‘Fuck.’ He glanced down at himself. ‘Not now, boner!’

The apartment was quiet when he went inside and to their bedroom. There he found Derek looking somewhat recovered and standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, eyeballing himself as if he had x-ray vision.

‘I don’t look pregnant.’ he declared and Stiles snorted.

‘It’s not like you’d notice it at this stage.’ he said and then breathed in. Derek still smelled like himself, just maybe a little more than usual.

Derek huffed and then glanced at the bag. He held out an imperious hand and Stiles gave the bag to him, sighing when his mate went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He took out his phone and played a few rounds of Scrabble and then startled when the door opened.

One look at Derek’s pale face was all he needed to gasp and press both hands to his mouth.

‘Oh.’ It came out soft.

‘Look.’ Derek strode over, waving the pregnancy test like a weapon. ‘Look at it, Stiles!’

Stiles took the test with a trembling hand and blinked stupidly at the two little lines.

‘Maybe it’s a dud.’ he babbled. ‘Maybe your werewolf hormones are messing with it.’

Two hours and the other four pregnancy tests later, they both had to admit it wasn’t.

‘Hey!’ Stiles dodged the book Derek had just hurled at him. ‘It takes two to tango!’

‘Fuck you!’ Derek snarled. ‘You got me pregnant, you son of a bitch! I am going to fucking _EAT YOU_!’

The last two words were roared and Stiles was not ashamed to say that he fled the scene like his ass was on fire. He didn’t even stop to put on shoes.

Erica opened her front door with a knowing smirk.

‘So you did knock up Derek, huh?’ She leaned against the door frame, arms folded and her brown eyes twinkling madly. ‘You’re lucky he let you live.’

‘Ha fucking ha.’ Stiles grumbled, stomping into the apartment. ‘You’re not the one with a deranged omega werewolf after you.’

‘Could have been worse.’ Boyd chuckled from their open plan kitchen. He was in jeans, a t-shirt and an apron, all covered in flour and Stiles’ nose twitched hopefully when he smelled…

‘Pie?’ he asked, doing his best starving orphan impression. ‘Please, Boyd. It may be the last meal I ever eat.’

‘Oh my God.’ Erica laughed, dragging him to the couch. ‘You two are going to be the worst parents ever.’

-

They eventually evicted him around late afternoon, and Stiles trudged back up the stairs to his apartment. He was armed with half a blueberry pie and a pint of vanilla ice cream from their freezer, and he balanced his precious cargo carefully as he cracked open his front door and peered around it.

‘Derek?’ He went inside, looking around him. There was no sign of his mate, but he could hear humming coming from upstairs.

Stiles made a brief stop to put the ice cream in the freezer and the pie on the counter and followed it. The rooms at the top of the spiral staircase weren’t all finished yet and he found Derek in the last one. It was set under a circular window and small and cosy. Stiles had harboured thoughts of turning it into a reading room but now all that disappeared at the sight of Derek happily measuring and making notes on a stack of violently coloured post-it notes.

Completely bewildered, Stiles stood and watched him. He didn’t miss the way Derek occasionally ran a hand over his belly, and something warm and possessive lit up inside him. He walked over and wrapped both arms around Derek’s waist, dropping an apologetic kiss on his shoulder.

‘I’m sorry I got you pregnant.’ he muttered into cotton over heated skin and Derek sighed and then turned in his arms. His green eyes were soft.

‘I suppose it had to happen eventually.’ He leaned on and nuzzled Stiles’ cheek. ‘You may not look like an Alpha, but you certainly shoot your load like one.’

‘Jesus, Derek.’ Stiles went red. His mate had an unexpectedly dirty streak and some of the things that came out of his mouth were both downright embarrassing and completely hot in equal measures.

‘What?’ Derek smirked. ‘You don’t like knowing that every time we fuck, you fill me up until I absolutely stink of you?’

‘No, I do.’ Stiles’ traitorous cock was already on its way up. He tried to change the subject, waving a hand at the room ‘What are you doing? Why are you humming like a crazy person? I thought you were mad at me?’

‘Measuring the room for a cradle and some baby furniture. Because I can. And yes, I’m still mad as hell.’ Derek caught his flailing hand and placed Stiles’ hand on his belly. ‘But now that I’ve had a chance to think about it, I kind of like the idea of carrying your cub.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles melted at that. Then he clocked what Derek had said. ‘Hang on. Cub? As in it-may-come-out-with-fur cub?’

‘Obviously.’ Derek snickered. ‘What else would it be? I’m a werewolf. It’s a dominant gene. It’s going to be a cub.’

‘Holy shit’ Stiles’ knees were starting to give way. ‘We’re having a puppy.’

‘Yeah.’ Derek leaned in, his warm breath ghosting over Stiles’ mouth. ‘Now where is that pie you brought back from Boyd? I’ll need a snack for after you fuck me.’

His mouth connected with Stiles’ and he made a muffled squawk as he was toppled to the ground and jumped on, Derek’s hands down his sweats before he even had a chance to blink.

Whatever Derek’s thoughts on being pregnant, it certainly hadn’t done anything to his libido.

‘I’m going to fucking break you, you pregnancy causing Alpha bastard.’ Derek growled and yanked Stiles’ sweatpants down, burying his face in Stiles’ crotch. He was about to protest the whiplash change of mood but then Derek had him in his mouth and was doing that tongue thing that made Stiles see stars and he completely lost his train of thought.

-

Across town, Chris sat down heavily on the couch and stared at the piece of white plastic in his hand. The two little lines seemed to be mocking him.

‘Oh God.’ he said and Peter chortled from the kitchen where he was making himself a truly disgusting concoction of raw liver, beetroot and kale.

‘God had nothing to do with it, Christopher!’ He yelled to make himself heard over the whirr of the blender. ‘It was all you and your big dick!’

‘Victoria’s going to laugh at me for a thousand years.’ Chris put his head in his hands. It was a strange turn of events but he and his ex-wife got along better now than when they’d been married. Not only that, but it turned out that she and Peter had the same sadistic sense of humour and were completely in cahoots.

‘I’ve already told her.’ Peter grinned at him when he came back with his vile drink and scotch on the rocks for Chris. ‘She laughed for a solid ten minutes and then told all her boy toys that she’s going to be an aunt.’

‘Christ Almighty.’ Chris downed half his drink. ‘What am I going to tell Allison?’

‘Never mind Allison.’ Peter smirked at him. ‘What are we going to tell Jackson?’

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Chris polished off the rest of the Scotch. ‘I’m too old for this shit.’

‘Should have thought about that before you spent my last heat with my ankles around your ears and your cock up my ass.’ Peter said airily and then drank his sludge, smacking his lips and smiling beatifically when Chris glared at him. ‘Personally, I look forward to being pregnant. It makes me absolutely _glow_ and this time I’ll actually have you around to rub my feet when they swell like melons.’

‘I hate you.’ Chris muttered, slumping down into the couch. This was not how he’d planned to spend his Saturday.


	2. All The Pie

_The Beacon Hills Preserve is a beautiful place._

_The moment you step out of your car and take a look around you at the trees and listen to the perfect quiet of the place, you’ll never want to leave._

_Not only that, but it has wolves. Wolves!_

_That just makes it the coolest place in the world._

_The preserve is part of the land that belongs to the Hale family and they run the reintroduction program and provide educational tours for schools and tourists alike. There are redwoods and other native flora that make the whole place both magical and mysterious and there are a good 400 acres for the keen hiker to explore. The wolf pack is kept to a specific part of the preserve and so they are never in contact with people, which is just the way the rangers want them._

_Presiding over all of this is Derek Hale, only son of Talia and lead ranger. He is assisted by Isaac Lahey and Braeden Spencer-Hale, married to Laura Hale. This family has a vested interest in keeping the area pristine and it shows in the way they revere the land and keep the natural environment as close to what it would have been before anyone came long as they possibly can._

_So if you find yourself with some time to spare and a beautiful afternoon, you could do a lot worse than to spend it wondering around one of the last few places that truly is heaven on earth._

-

‘So why did we have to go three towns over?’ Stiles asked, frowning as the satnav instructed him to turn left. Next to him, Derek was moulded to the seat. He’d had a complete one-eighty on the Sunday, turning languorous and happy as he sat on the couch and demanded foot rubs and surfed baby furniture websites online.

‘Because if my pack gets wind of this too early, they’re going to give us even less privacy than we have now.’ he replied. ‘I’ve had to threaten Erica and Boyd to keep them quiet. Deaton won’t say anything until we give him the go ahead, but I just want to do this before they smell me and know.’ ’

Stiles sniffed discreetly but Derek just smelled like himself to his human nose. Outside of a rut, he couldn’t pick up on chemosignals the way the wolves could. He went back to calculating in his head.

‘It could have been your last heat.’ he ventured and Derek gave an affirmative hum. ‘That would mean you’re around six weeks.’

‘Nine.’ Derek relied and Stiles frowned.

‘Okay, I know math wasn’t my strongest subject but I’m pretty sure it was six.’

‘No.’ Derek looked at him, his eyes very green. ‘Werewolf gestation is speeded up. So that means I’m more like nine weeks along, if you compared me to a human.’

‘Holy shit.’ Stiles did a double take. ‘Were you going to actually tell me this at any point or wait until it popped out?’

Derek grinned and then burst out laughing. It was rich and full of happiness and it broke through Stiles indignation like it was made of wet tissue paper. He was absolutely helpless in the face of a laughing Derek and he beamed at him when Derek leaned in and nuzzled him, driving be damned.

‘I’m going to drive into a tree.’ he warned and Derek snorted in his ear.

‘You said that last time.’ He started moving lower and Stiles gasped when his belt buckle was undone.

‘Derek.’ he protested, mildly scandalised but also far too aroused for his own good. ‘You can’t blow me on the road.’

‘You said that last time too.’ Derek mumbled and then he wasn’t able to speak at all. Stiles let out a strangled sound and gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white.

Some days he really had no idea what Derek was going to do next.

-

Peter looked up from the glossy interiors magazine he was browsing and raised an eyebrow at his pacing mate.

‘You’re making me anxious just watching you.’ he said and Chris glared at him.

‘I wouldn’t be so wound up if you hadn’t made me drive three towns over to get a goddamn scan.’ he muttered. ‘Why is this place even open on a Sunday?’

‘Because Urda inhabits a different space/time continuum.’ Peter replied evenly. ‘All Norns do. It’s what makes her an excellent midwife, she’s always there at precisely the right moment.’

‘Our prospective obstetrician is a Norn?’ Chris sat down heavily and massaged his temples. ‘Why does this even surprise me?’

‘It shouldn’t.’ Peter sniggered. ‘You are a hunter after all.’

‘Ex hunter.’ Chris muttered from inside his hands and then looked up as the door to the waiting room opened, his eyes going wide when he saw the couple standing there, equally flabbergasted.

Peter burst out laughing when Derek’s scent hit him.

‘Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.’ His nephew looked ready to murder somebody.

‘It makes sense.’ he replied, feeling unutterably smug. ‘You synched with me in high school and it would appear that not much has changed.’

‘Synched?’ Stiles looked like a deer in the headlights, his warm brown eyes enormous. ‘Like, you two go into heat at the same time? Oh my God! So that means you’re both pregnant???’

‘Christ.’ Chris let his head fall back against the chair. ‘There’s going to be two of them.’

‘Shut up.’ Peter beamed at Derek and patted the chair next to him. ‘Now come here and tell me how far along you think you are.’

‘I hate you.’ Derek muttered, but he still stomped over and sat down next to Peter, resting his head on his shoulder and growling.

‘It’s the hormones.’ he said to Stiles, who took the seat next to Chris.

‘Tell me about it.’ he replied, side-eying his mate. ‘I’m going to end up in a neck brace from all the emotional whiplash.’

Derek’s growling got louder and Peter scritched through the thick hair at the back of his head like he used to when Derek was just a cub. Derek leaned into the touch, his growl lowering in register until it was close to a purr.

‘See.’ Peter gave Stiles a meaningful look. ‘This is how you handle a pregnant omega.’

‘Huh.’ Stiles’ eyes turned sharp and assessing. ‘Noted.’

Peter grinned. He’d have a lot to teach these two.

The door opened and a tall willowy woman with translucent skin and almost colourless hair and eyes leaned out, giving them a cheery smile.

‘Hale?’ she asked and Peter chuckled.

‘Which one?’ he asked.

‘Well now.’ Urda looked between him and Derek. ‘This is unusual.’

‘No shit.’ Chris groaned.

‘I’ll take him first.’ Urda beckoned to Derek. ‘Come on, young wolf. Let’s have a look at you. And you too.’ This was directed at Stiles and he almost tripped over his own feet in his rush to get to Derek’s side, a gentle hand at the small of his back as he walked him in.

Peter watched the door close with a happy smile. He knew it was partially hormonal but his omega side was gleeful that he’d have another omega to nest with and the fact that it was one of his pack was just the best thing ever. Derek was still a little bit shocked and uncertain judging by his scent but he’d be happy as a proverbial pig soon enough.

-

The consultation room was clean and painted in soothing shades of grey and Stiles’ worry for his mate was instantly alleviated with the gentle way Urda helped him onto the examination table and made him comfortable. Derek had already had a Skype meeting with her in which he’d discussed his medical history, such as it was, as well as the possible time of conception while Stiles had sat and blushed in the background. Still he had to admit that she seemed a consummate professional and he was also completely fascinated by the fact that she was another supernatural. Derek had explained that Norns catered to the supernatural communities ushering in and out both those who were being born and those who were dying. Their role as time deities made them well placed to be there whenever needed and he couldn’t help the way he watched everything Urda did with a focus that made Derek raise his eyebrows at him.

‘Sorry.’ He took a small step back and Urda smiled at him.

‘It’s understandable.’ she replied. ‘You’re a human alpha with a pregnant omega and a prospective father to boot. This is a lot to take in.’ She turned and started setting up the ultrasound, turning back with a tube of lubricating gel. Stiles nearly cracked a sex joke out of pure nerves, but a tiny little growl from Derek had him zipping his lips.

Still he couldn’t help the tiny squeak of excitement that escaped whn Urda urged Derek to pull up his sweatshirt and ran a gentle hand over his stomach, still flat and furred and not looking pregnant at all. She squeezed out the gel, making a large clear dollop and the childish part of him wanted to stick his finger in it and smear it around, maybe draw some pictures of a child’s face with furry sideburns and a cute pair of fangs. Derek’s revelation that their child would be a wolf cub had now sunk in and Stiles’s delight at the thought had kind of bust in on him when he’d woken up.

‘Jesus.’ Derek did a spectacular eye roll and held out an arm so that Stiles could step into it and see the monitor. ‘It’s your goddamn cub too.’

Urda chuckled and turned on the monitor. She set the wand down in the gel and started moving it across Derek’s abdomen.

‘Six weeks.’ she mused. ‘We should be able to see something.’ She gave Stiles a questioning look. ‘You have learned something about werewolf pregnancies, yes?’

‘Not yet.’ Stiles replied, now clutching Derek’s hand in excitement. ‘But I’llbe reading my ass off as soon as we get home.’

‘Good.’ she said approvingly. ‘I like an alpha who is hands on. And you’ll need to make sure your omega is well cared for.’

‘Oh I will.’ Stiles promised. He smiled at Derek but then something made a noise and his eyes were dragged to the monitor. Soft fluttering filled his ears and Stiles stared open mouthed at the screen where a grainy black and grey blob was now visible. He felt all sorts of feeling welling up, the most predominant one being an overwhelming sense of love and protectiveness.

‘And there’s Baby.’ Urda said, sounding very pleased. ‘At this stage the cub is very small which is why you didn’t hear it, Derek. Your own heartbeat will drown it out until at least the twelfth week.’

‘Damn.’ Derek’s eyes were soft, his smile almost giddy. ‘She’s tiny.’

‘She?’ Stiles asked, blinking quickly to clear his blurred vision.

‘I’m not sure why.’ Derek replied, squeezing his hand. ‘I just feel it.’

Urda grinned.

‘You’re right.’ she said. ‘It’s going to be a girl. An alpha, like her grandmother.’

Stiles knew without asking that she didn’t mean the regular kind of alpha either.

‘An alpha.’ Derek breathed reverently. ‘Wow.’ He was smiling his sunshine smile and Stiles had to resist a pleased wriggle. His baby was healthy and his omega was all loved up and smiling and he was going to be the best alpha daddy ever.

‘She’ll be a summer cub.’ Urda said. ‘Her birth will be blessed as will your pack. I see much happiness for this little one and the two out there.’

‘What?’ Stiles gaped and turned back to look at the door. ‘Two?’

‘Peter’s having twins?’ Derek’s eyes went wide and then he started giggling. It couldn’t even come close to being an actual laugh, too high and so full of mischief it made Stiles crack up as well and then they were clutching at each other and beaming at Urda and practically howling with laughter.

-

Peter gave the door a suspicious look. In spite of the soundproofing that prevented him from hearing any conversation, he got the feeling he was being laughed at. He nudged Chris and nodded at the door.  
‘Do you think they know something we don’t?’ he asked and Chris groaned.

‘I fucking hope not.’ he replied. ‘My heart’s had about all the shock it can take for one day.’

-

Jackson looked up as Talia came into the home office she used while in Beacon Hills.

‘What are you doing here?’ she chided. ‘It’s your day off.’

‘Just a couple of things.’ He shoved the papers away guiltily. Talia and Danny tended to tag team him for being a workaholic. Jackson liked to think of himself as being passionately involved.

‘Hmmm.’ Talia narrowed her eyes at him. ‘I’m going to have to insist you accompany me. It just so happens that James has made the most magnificent pie for lunch and you’re going to help us eat it. One of few, I might add. ’

Jackson frowned.

‘Where’s everyone else?’

‘Well, Laura and Braeden are in San Francisco for the weekend. Isaac, Erica and Boyd are all working. Your mate is currently getting a nice bottle of bordeaux from the cellar and I have no idea where your father or my son are. They both seemed to have done a little disappearing act this morning, taking Stiles and Chris with them.’ Talia shrugged her elegant shoulders. ‘They could be anywhere, knowing that lot.’

‘What about Scott and Allison?’ Jackson asked, following her out the office.

‘They’re on their way.’ Talia replied. ‘Allison is also at a loss as to her father’s whereabouts.’  
‘Do you think something’s wrong?’ Jackson asked and she shook her head.

‘The pack bonds are fine.’ She linked her arm through his. ‘In fact, if I had to make a guess I’d say they all feel a little bit delirious. Like they’re drunk.’

‘Odd.’ Jackson laughed and walked her to the dining room.

-

‘Jesus fuck.’ Chris looked like he’d been hit by a truck. The server pouring his coffee gave him a sympathetic look and scuttled off for more pie. Derek had eaten the equivalent of an entire strawberry rhubarb by himself already and Peter was doing the same to the coconut cream.

‘Look at it this way, at least we’ll have the entire pack to help babysit.’ He tried to soothe him but he couldn’t help grinning. It was all too delicious. Even better than the pie.

‘Twins.’ Chris flapped a hand, wheezing, and Stiles and Derek both looked bemused. Chris was never anything but poised and this was completely out of character for him. Peter had, of course, had the privilege of seeing him come unstuck the previous night when he’d realised that he was about to come become a father again at the age of fifty. Although it was not unusual for breeding alpha wolves to reproduce all the way into their eighties and beyond, humans were different and Peter didn’t have the heart to tell him they could still be having cubs for quite a while yet.

‘Stop being so dramatic.’ Peter said a little meanly, enjoying every minute of this. ‘I’m an old hand. Do you know how much trouble Jackson was? The little shit danced on my bladder every chance he got. Twins will be child’s play after him.’

‘Allison was an angel.’ Chris looked disconsolate. ‘She was no trouble at all.’

‘If they’re anything like you two together, this is going to be a dumpster fire.’ Stiles said cheerfully. ‘At least Derek and I are going to only have one.’

Chris lifted his head and glared at them.

‘Laugh it up now.’ he hissed. ‘At least we’ve had practice.’

‘Ha!’ Stiles snorted. He had one arm around Derek and the other hand resting on his stomach, watching proudly as Derek demolished his dessert. They were both glowing and smelled disgustingly gooey with happiness. ‘Our cub is going to be the best cub, just you wait.’

‘That sounds like a challenge.’ Peter sat back and signalled the server for another slice. ‘One we shall happily accept.’  
He watched them beam at each other and smiled to himself. This was turning out to be a very good day indeed.

-

The drive back was a reversal of their earlier one. Derek had taken the wheel, much fortified by his entire pie, and that meant Stiles could sit and daydream out the window.

‘A girl.’ He said it quietly, full of happiness. Derek felt his heart ache with how blissful his mate smelled. The shock of the day before had been completely replaced by the utter joy on Stiles’ face as he’d looked at the monitor and Derek had to admit, now knowing it was real, that he was just as happy.

‘I know it’s a little early but I was thinking about something simple.’ he said. ‘Short and easy to spell and your absolute favourite woman in the world.’

‘Huh?’ Stiles glanced at him. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘Our cub.’ Derek smiled. ‘What do you think of Leia?’

If anyone had looked at Stiles’ face right at that moment, they would have been convinced that Derek had just offered him the moon.

‘Are you serious?’ he asked and Derek nodded.

‘It’s a good name.’ he replied, completely downplaying just how much he also loved the idea. Star Wars had been on their most significant relationship moments, finding out just how much they both obsessed over it, but Derek was also sneaky enough to realise he could probably get a few extra foot rubs out of his mate for this kind of concession. It was never too early to start storing up favours. He’d seen the kind of craziness that Peter had been driven to the last time he was pregnant and Derek was certainly self-aware enough to realise that he was probably going to be the same.

After all he wasn’t Peter’s nephew for nothing.


	3. Let The Licking Commence

_Shopping in Beacon Hills is an experience. Forget the antiquing in New England, California is where it’s at. Everyone here is friendly and eager to tell you about their wares and it’s a very pleasant way to spend an afternoon, wondering from small shop to small shop and admiring the art and beautifully crafted furniture that’s often on sale._

_Saturdays see the round centre transformed by the local farmer’s market and this is perhaps the highlight of staying here. The farms that you drive past come into their own and fruit, dairy products and meat all play centre stage. There are small stalls that will serve you the most delicious pie or let you sample an array of cheeses until you feel like you need to be rolled to your car, bloated b y the happiest you’ve ever been._

-

‘Stop jiggling.’ Derek’s growl was low. ‘You’re freaking me out.’

‘Maybe that’s because I’m freaking out, ever stop to think of that?’ Stiles was fidgeting up a storm, barely able to sit still. Derek had had to insist he pull into a service station so he could drive, stating that Stiles was going to hit someone with his heightened anxiety.

‘You know they’re going to be ecstatic.’ Derek gently reminded him, reaching over to put one hand on the bouncing knee. ‘Claudia was hinting very broadly about grandbabies the last time she came to visit. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.’

Stiles chewed on a nail and knew Derek was making sense. They’d agreed that they would tell his parents first so they;d both called out from work on Monday and packed up an overnight bag each, getting in Roscoe to make the drive to see Noah and Claudia and tell them the news. Derek had insisted, saying that the second they stepped in the pack house everyone would be able to tell something was up. So there they were, with Smashmouth on the radio and the windows open to let in some fresh air because Derek was still feeling a little bit nauseated.

‘I wish we had some back up.’ Stiles pouted. ‘But your uncle decided to get the fuck out of dodge.’ It was true. Peter had managed to finagle Chris into taking him on a babymoon to Las Vegas so they could avoid telling the pack for a week. That was partly because he would use any excuse for a little fun and partly so they didn’t have to tell their respective offspring until they’d come up with a suitable strategy.

‘Look at it this way.’ Derek said as soothingly as he could. Stiles was being extremely prickly in a complete role reversal from the previous two days. ‘We get away for a few nights, see your parents and we can also do some of those San Francisco sightseeing things you’re always telling me I miss out on.’

‘I guess.’ Stiles shifted, still smelling uncertain. He had had a minor freak out the night before about the fact that they were having a cub and Derek had let him. After all he’d had his own meltdown and mates were there to support each other so he’d fed Stiles junk food and cuddled him into sleep while they marathoned Farscape. Stiles had spent the whole night muttering about Peacekeepers and sentient ships but it had been worth it.

The drive itself was not too bad, a little over three hours. Noah and Claudia were both expecting them and had taken the two days off they would be there so they could spend a maximum of time with them. Derek was under no illusions that they’d probably want to drag them from pillar to post and was bracing himself for an onslaught of Stilinski enthusiasm.

They lived in Oakland as opposed to San Francisco proper and Derek knew that it was one of the reasons Stiles had gone to Berkeley. Stiles had shown him pictures of their modest white clapboard house, mid century and with a charming garden that was Claudia’s pride and joy. He hadn’t actually been there before. Noah and Claudia usually made the trip to them, using it as an excuse to get out of the city. He was excited about seeing where Stiles had grown up and seeing his home, his room left pretty much the same way it had been when he’d been in high school. Derek wanted to know everything about his mate.

They managed to make a couple of quick stops and by the time they were on the I580, Stiles was all tanked up on coffee and cheap gas station pastries and looking much happier.

‘Left here.’ he said, directing Derek through the streets to his house. He was now sitting forward, his scent all sparky with excitement and Derek smiled. It was so sweet how loving the whole Stilinski family were with each other, their little unit of three so different to the Hale pack. Claudia’s parents were both dead and Stiles paternal grandmother Agniezka, or Aggie as she was known, was happily ensconced in a retirement community in Palm Beach.

There was a space outside the house that Stiles directed him to and it was just like in the pictures he’d shown Derek, white with pale green trim and window boxes full of geraniums. Their scent hit Derek as he got out the car, along with herbs and other flowers and the salty breeze that streamed in from the Bay. He pulled up and saw movement in the front window before it was pulled aside and his mate’s parents came out the front door.

Claudia was pretty and dark haired, her warm brown eyes a couple of shades darker than her son’s. She wore her hair long and tucked behind her ears and was dressed casually in jeans and a worn cotton shirt in a soft red and blue plaid. It tickled Derek no end to know that was where Stiles got his love for the obnoxious fabric from. Noah was behind her, also dressed down. His grey eyes were bright when he came to the car, letting Claudia get in the first hug while he did the same to Derek.

‘How are you?’ He gave good hugs, firm and full of warmth and Derek let himself be enfolded. As a wolf, he appreciated physical affection and the Stilinskis were very tactile.

‘Fine.’ he said, grinning at the squealing and bouncing that was going on the other side. ‘Easy drive.’

‘Yeah, I noticed that you’re driving.’ Noah’s look was questioning. ‘Was Stiles okay?’

Derek hid a smile. Noah was every bit a detective and never turned that sharp brain off.

‘Fine.’ he replied. ‘Just anxious about getting here.’

‘Was he now?’ Noah turned to look at his son over the hood of the jeep. ‘Something you want to tell us?’

Derek could well imagine that he used the tone on suspects and the speed at which Stiles caved was astonishing.

‘Derek’s pregnant.’ he blurted out and Derek had to resist the urge to strangle him.

‘So much for breaking it to them gently, Stiles.’ he growled. ‘Maybe you’d like to yell a little louder, let the whole neighbourhood know.’

‘What?’ Claudia’s eyes were huge, giving her the same Bambi look her son had when he was startled. A massive smile spread across her face and her cackle was downright gleeful. ‘You’re preggers?’

‘Wow.’ Noah was also beaming. He clapped a hand on Derek’s shoulder, chuckling away. ‘That didn’t take long.’

‘It was an accident.’ Derek narrowed his eyes at a sheepish looking Stiles, and he winced and kept protesting. ‘I didn’t mean to knock him up! It just happened.’

‘Great.’ He folded his arms and gave him his best glower. ‘Do you want to give them a blow by blow of the conception as well?’

Stiles meeped and slapped his hands over his mouth while his parents exchanged delighted looks.

‘Let’s hope your offspring doesn’t get your lack of tact.’ Noah was now openly laughing, steering Derek around the jeep to the sidewalk. ‘How about you boys come inside and you can tell us all about it.’ Then he waved his hands and backtracked. ‘Not the conception part. I think we can both live without knowing that.’

‘Amen.’ Derek muttered and followed them into the house, side eyeing Stiles the whole time. ‘You are never allowed to deliver news again. Ever.’

‘At least they’re taking it well.’ Stiles gave him what he believed was his most winning smile, but which just made him look slightly demented. Derek sighed and prayed that their cub wouldn’t get that either.

An hour later, Noah had the barbeque going in the back garden. Derek sniffed appreciatively. There was plenty of meat - chicken marinating in spicy sauce, steaks and thick lamb cutlets. He was sitting at the table on the back deck, a glass of iced tea in one hand, while Noah and Stiles bickered happily about the state of the fire. He didn’t tell them that he’d happily eat all of it raw. Humans tended to get a little grossed out by that.

Claudia came out with a large bowl of coleslaw and several loaves of garlic bread wrapped in aluminium foil. She set everything down and Derek smiled at her.

‘Are you sure I can’t help?’ he asked. ‘Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t help. I’m a werewolf. This is not going to be debilitating in the slightest.’

‘Nonsense.’ Claudia grinned. ‘Being pregnant absolutely gives you the prerogative to get waited on hand and foot. I should know, I abused my status shamelessly. And don’t be so sure about a problem free pregnancy. That little shit gave me the most bizarre craving going, I’ll have you know.’

‘Like what?’ Derek was curious. He sipped his ice tea and then caught himself thinking about how nice it would be with a shot of hot sauce in it. He frowned and then saw that Claudia was watching him with undisguised amusement.

‘Ranch dressing.’ she told him cheerfully. ‘I ate it with literally anything, but my favourite was Twinkies.’

Derek made a face. He couldn’t help it.

‘Twinkies and ranch dressing?’ he asked and Claudia nodded cheerfully.

‘I used to just dip them in and stuff them down.’ she replied. ‘I think I ate three entire boxes and a whole bottle on my worst evenings.’

‘Huh.’ Derek regarded his iced tea with suspicion. ‘Is that normal?’

‘Pretty much any sweet savoury combination is not unusual.’ Claudia watched her son and her husband arguing about the best place to put the chicken wings. ‘I also loved canned pineapple on curry.’

‘Jesus.’ Derek was starting to feel a little alarmed. ‘Okay, you’ve managed to officially unsettle me.’

‘There are benefits though.’ Claudia lowered her voice, a conspiratorial sparkle in her dark eyes. ‘If you get what I mean?’ She waggled her eyebrows and it was so like Stiles that Derek was momentarily stunned. Then he realised what she was referring to and went red.

‘That’s exactly what got us into this mess in the first place.’ he pointed out and Claudia snickered.

‘It’s only going to get worse.’ she replied. ‘My advice is to have as much sex as possible while you cane because once that little tyke gets out, you’re both going to be too tired to even manage to take a shower, let alone fuck.’

‘Mom!’ Stiles looked outraged, having obviously caught the tail end of the conversation. ‘Please never say that ever again!’

‘It’s true.’ Claudia was unrepentant. ‘You kept me and your dad awake for a whole month when you were born.’

‘She’s right. You were a little fucker and the only way I could get you to sleep was to put you in the damn car and drive you around the block.’ Noah waved the tongs he was using to turn the meat to emphasise his point.

Derek eyed a neglected rib eye on the far side. It was off the main part of the coals and he could smell it was barely seared on the outside. He was completely unable to resist getting up and walking over to pick it up directly off the heat, sniffing it delicately to check for a suitable level of rawness, ripping into it with his fangs dropped before he even knew what he was doing. The first bite going down was absolute heaven and he was about to keep going when he finally came back to himself enough to realise that the conversation had stopped and all three Stilinskis were gawking at him.

‘Sorry.’ he mumbled through his mouthful and then gave Claudia a hopeful look. ‘I don’t suppose you have any hot sauce?’

-

Chris came back from the bar, a virgin pina colada in one hand and a very non-virgin variation in the other. He’d paid for two regular ones and told the barman to put all the alcohol in his. Christ knew, he needed it.

Peter was laid out on his lounger, his skin already bronzed from the sun and gleaming with tanning oil.

‘Hmmm.’ He took his drink with grabby hands and took a long slurp. ‘I think I’m going to need at least another five of these and then I’m going to take you to bed and let you knot me for the next two hours.’

‘Only two?’ Chris asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

‘For now.’ Peter smiled happily, eyes flashing gold behind his sunglasses. ‘I should probably have warned Derek that he’s going to be a horny motherfucker right through the whole six months.’

‘How on earth did you manage the first time?’ Chris asked.

‘Creativity and many dildos that got worn out in quick succession.’ Peter snickered. ‘But now I have the real thing and I fully intend to take advantage.’

‘Jesus.’ Chris muttered. ‘Remind me to gird my loins.’

-

Lunch turned out to be delicious. Derek all but demolished half the meat, half the garlic bread and all the leftover slaw and then sat back, beaming when Noah came out with a huge tray of szarlotka and an enormous glass bowl of cinnamon whipped cream. He even growled at Stiles when he tried to have seconds and Stiles eyed him unhappily but let him finish it. Derek preened at that, knowing that his alpha was willing to give up his second helping of dessert so that Derek could have it. Good alphas provided and he had a good one, no doubt about that.

He was happily scraping the last of the cream out of the bowl, licking it slowly off the spoon when the scent hit him. It was sweet and spicy around the edges, blooming through Stiles normal citrus lighting and he glanced up to see Stiles staring at his mouth like he was hypnotised.

Derek met his eyes and suddenly was filled with an unholy desire to smother Stiles’ pale skin in cinnamon cream and lick it all off, very slowly. That single thought made his cock get hard in under a couple of seconds and he held Stiles gaze and growled at him.

‘Okay then.’ Claudia said it too brightly. ‘So Noah and I are going to go watch a movie tonight. We had the tickets booked before you told us you were coming and we were going to invite you along, but I can see that you’re probably going to need your privacy.’ She kicked a very uncomfortable looking Noah under the table. ‘Sweetie. Let’s go.’

‘On it.’ Noah bolted after her and left them sitting outside with yelled instructions to clean up.

‘Christ.’ Stiles put his face in his hands once they were inside. ‘I have an erection at my parent’s table.’ he glared at Derek when he surfaced. ‘This is all your fault!’

‘Shut up.’ Derek was already on his feet, his entire body thrumming with the need to get Stiles’ knot inside him. ‘Help me clear these and then we’re going upstairs.’

They heard the sound of Noah’s car starting when they went inside and Derek set a new land speed record in scraping the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher, making sure everything was cleaned up before grabbing Stiles by the hand and hauling him in, dragging his tongue in a slow wet motion up the side of Stiles’ neck.

‘Fuck.’ he breathed. ‘Check if your mom has any more cream in the fridge.’

‘Why?’ Stiles squeaked. ‘What are you planning yo do with it?’

‘Not sure yet.’ Derek licked the other side of his neck. It was always good to have symmetry. ‘I was thinking of covering you with it and licking you clean.’ He nosed at the soft skin under Stiles’ ear. ‘Actually scratch that. You taste fucking good just like this.’

‘Oh good.’ Stiles’ voice was shaking, a sure sign that he was turned on as was the distinct scent of pre-come emanating from his crotch. He let Derek manhandle him up the stairs and into his childhood bedroom, making little whimpering noises as Derek threw him onto the bed, climbed on top of him and dragged his shirt off.

‘I’m going to lick every inch of you.’ he announced, yanking his own shirt over his head and tossing it behind him. ‘Then I’m going to suck your cock until you come down my throat and then I’m going to sit on your face.’

‘Good plan.’ Stiles made a feeble attempt to get his belt undone but Derek was a wolf on a mission and simply bent down to chew right through it. ‘Oh God, I really shouldn;t be so turned on by fangs that close to my dick.’

‘Mmmmm.’ Derek got off the bed long enough to strip with brutal efficiency, slick already running down the insides of his thighs. He crawled back on, nosing along Stiles hard cock and licking away the wetness at the tip before sinking right down to the base and sucking hard.

‘Holy shit.’ Stiles yelped and grabbed Derek’s hair, tangling his fingers in it and tugging hard as he thrust up into Derek’s mouth. Derek smiled around his cock, mouth stretched wide and his cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head. It was a punishing rhythm and he knew it wouldn’t take Stiles long to come, but he wanted it and so he pinned Stiles’ hips to the bed and used his tongue to circle the head and rub against the underside until Stiles went rigid and bowed off the bed, coming in Derek’s mouth like a siphon.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck..’ He sounded broken and Derek purred around him, sucking him clean and then sliding off. He knew he probably looked unbearably smug but he didn’t care.

‘My turn.’ he declared and knee-walked over Stiles to settle over his face, leaning forward to grab the headboard and bend forward enough that he was spread open. ‘Get to it, alpha.’

‘Jesus, give me a minute.’ Stiles was still panting. He gripped Derek’s thighs and shifted down a bit. ‘I can’t believe I’m about to eat you out on my childhood bed.’

‘I bet you were cute as fuck back then.’ Derek looked down at him.

‘I had a buzzcut.’ Stiles replied. ‘And I was awkward and geeky and had a very bad tendency to fall over.’

‘So much the same as now then.’ Derek laughed and then growled when Stiles made an affronted noise and pulled him down onto his mouth. He had an agile tongue and wasted no time in licking over Derek and then starting to work it into him. It didn't take much. Derek was stupidly horny and soaked with slick and he ground down into Stiles’ face and arched his back, letting his control loosen. Cool air hit his exposed fangs and he dug his claws into the headboard. He wasn’t usually this wanton but Derek was damned if he was going to apologise for it.

To give Stiles his due, he was eating him out like a champion. He even let go with one hand and slid two of his long elegant fingers inside Derek, twisting and rubbing up against his prostate.

‘Yes.’ Derek purred. ‘Get me off and then we can fuck. I want you to knot me and fill me up. WE can see if we can go two for two, beat Peter at his own game.’

‘Fuck.’ Stiles pulled back to glare at him. ‘You had trouble with one, now you want two?’

‘I want a whole fucking litter.’ Derek was panting hard, his chest heaving and his ski starting to gleam with sweat. ‘Fuck, I’m horny. I want more. Get your whole goddamned hand in there.’

‘Shit.’ Stiles looked a little like a deer in the headlights. ‘Now is not the time for fisting. I don’t have any of the proper equipment and I am absolutely not doing it in my parents’ house. I’ll never be able to look them in the face again.’

He did, however, start viciously fingerfucking Derek like his life depended on it, licking between his fingers and sucking the slick off Derek’s skin. Derek tipped his head back and snarled, letting himself get carried away and pushing back into every thrust of Stiles’ tongue and fingers until he felt his balls draw up and the surge of heat in his guts, coming hard all over Stiles’ face and most of the pillow.

He let Stiles topple him over and onto his back, spreading his legs willingly as his mate clambered over him and shucked his jeans and boxers, cock hard once again.

‘You’re going to get it now.’ he threatened and Derek gave him his toothiest smile.

‘I fucking hope so.’ he laughed when Stiles grabbed him under the knees and yanked him towards him, throwing Derek’s legs over his shoulders and thrusting home in one brutal movement. Derek was so wet Stiles went all the way in, stopping to swear loudly before he snapped his hips and started fucking him hard and deep.

‘You’re going to have to do better than that.’ Derek growled, taking himself in hand and working himself back up to hard in no time at all. ‘Come on alpha. Fuck me like you mean it.’

‘Bitch.’ Stiles hissed, but he redoubled his efforts and Derek arched up into him, Stiles’ cock hitting all the right places inside him. He turned his head and bit the inside of Derek’s knee. ‘I can’t wait to fuck you when you’re big. Get you on your hands and knees and hold your belly while I pound your ass.’

‘Fuck, yes.’ Derek threw his hands over his head and grabbed the headboard again. Every thrust was making his thighs tremble and he met Stiles’ eyes, seeing the gold reflected back at him. ‘Come on, Stiles. Come all the way inside me and knot me full.’

‘Shit.’ Stiles looked pained and Derek could feel the knot starting to take, until it was big enough to lock them together. The constant pressure on his prostate and three more grinds of Stiles’ cock had him roaring as he came hard enough that he saw stars and there was a loud cracking noise. He clenched hard around Stiles’ knot and felt it swell and then release as Stiles came with a yelp. He kept coming, shuddering with every pulse and Derek breathed in deeply, taking in their combined scents and then yanking Stiles down so he could lick the residual come from his face. It was possibly the most delicious combination he'd ever tasted, although Derek did have a fleeting moment of wondering if Stiles would let him add in a bit of hot sauce.

Stiles grinned hazily and let him.

‘Guess the licking is going to be thing.’ he mumbled and then frowned at a point above Derek’s head. ‘Dude. You broke the headboard.’

‘It’s okay.’ Derek kept licking, delighted when he managed to insinuate his tongue into Stiles’ mouth a couple of times. ‘We’ll buy a new one.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to suggestions for pregnancy shenanigans if anyone wants to throw some at me :)))


End file.
